Best Present Ever
by Ritsuka189
Summary: Gino thinks Suzaku is working too hard so he gets him a present to help him relax. AU/Yaoi Warnings inside. Please RxR. SuzaLulu complete
1. Chapter 1

Nice. Finally a Geass fic. This has been buzzing in my head for some time now. This should be a relatively short fic. Maybe a two or three shot. I have taken many liberties with the show. As in none of this has happened, at all - I know I've watched- it many many times- and nothing like this has happened.

Disclaimer- None of the wonderful characters of Code Geass are mine. I am simply borrowing them to amuse myself and hopefully a few readers.

Warnings –well obviously Yaoi, BL, slight bondage…and I guess I'll add more as needed.

Chapter 1: Surprise Surprise

Suzaku stood frozen in his doorway. Snapping himself out of his trance, the brunette quickly entered his room and closed the door behind him before someone came down the hall. After making sure said door was locked, Suzaku turned back to the sight behind him.

On his bed was a raven haired teen. The teen was naked, the bed sheet covering part of his lower half, and both hands were tied above his head to the headboard with a red silk scarf. Another scarf was tied around the teen's eyes.

"What the hell…" Suzaku whispered. The boy tensed at the sound of his voice. Green eyes finally spotted an unfamiliar card on his night stand next to the bed. Keeping his eyes on the teen, he slowly reached for it.

'Suzaku! You've been working too hard. Here's a present to help you unwind. Gino.' Suzaku sighed. Trust Gino to pull some crazy stunt like this. Placing the card back on the nightstand, the knight of seven turned to the bed and started to remove the teen's blindfold, half kneeling on the bed to do so.

The brunette drew back slightly as he was met with the most beautiful violet eyes he'd ever seen. Said violet eyes seemed to burn through his, looking into his soul. Suzaku blinked before moving to the scarf around the teen's wrists. At this the raven haired teen seemed confused.

"Something wrong?" he asked, his soft voice sending a strange chill down the brunette's spine.

"Other than finding you here? No." Suzaku answered, trying to keep his voice impassive. He finally got the knots undone. No way did this guy tie himself up like this. At his remark the teen's expression became amused.

"You're going to hurt my feelings." He said sitting up. Violet continued to stare into emerald colored ones as Suzaku realized how close they were. Close enough to k- No! Suzaku stopped that thought in its tracks. Standing quickly, the knight of seven was able to once gain some control of his thoughts.

"Even so," Suzaku said, "You're going to have to leave now." He gestured to the door. The violet eyed teen smirked at him before moving to rest comfortably against the head board.

"Can't." He said, his eyes shinning with something like arrogance. Suzaku glared, for some reason the teen's smirk was really irritating him.

"Why not?" he asked.

"I've already been paid for." The teen said as though it were the most obvious thing in the world. Suzaku felt a slight shock go through him.

"Y-You're a…a…" He stammered. Violet eyes narrowed slightly.

"I think we have more important things to discuss than my choice of professions." The teen said. That said, slim fingers managed to catch the still recovering knight and pulled him onto the bed. Suzaku gasped as he was straddled by the raven haired teen. Those same fingers began nimbly and expertly undoing the buttons of his shirt. Once opened he felt soft, slim hands moving over his muscled chest sending more chills down his spin. For a moment the knight was lost in the pleasured haze his mind created before coming back to reality. With a growl the Suzaku caught one of those thin writs and sat up so they were eye to eye, the teen in his lap.

"I thought I made it clear I wanted you to leave." He snarled out angrily. His anger faded slightly as sadness and hurt appeared in those violet orbs.

"I can't leave until they come back for me." The teen whispered looking away. Worry suddenly flashed in his eyes as they once again found Suzaku's, "You're not going to throw me out like this, are you?" Suzaku suddenly became very aware of the teen's nakedness… and he was still in his lap. He felt himself blush as he tried to keep his mind from wandering.

"Wh-Who's 'they'?" He asked trying to distract himself.

"My employers." The teen said softly. He looked down as if embarrassed. "They're going to be mad at me." He said more to himself. At this Suzaku felt a flash of anger. Was this beautiful boy being abused? He hadn't seen any marks when he first found him.

"Are you really going to make me leave?" The boy asked again, worried eyes returning to the knight's emerald colored ones. Suzaku could feel his resolve fading. Fast.

"W-Well, I guess you can't go out like this" He managed to choke out of his suddenly dry mouth.

"Good." The teen said pushing him back down again catching the knight unawares. "Besides," he continued as he finished with the troublesome buttons, "You were enjoying yourself for a minute there." He said mockingly. The worry in his eyes was completely gone and replaced with something dark and devious.

Please tell me what you think. If you can fave you can review and those are the only things that can motivate me to keep this up. Please tell me what you think. Constructive criticism is appreciated, flames are not. Oh and feel free to question if not clear or confusing.


	2. Chapter 2

Yeah! The long awaited Chapter two is finally here. I'm glad so many people like this fic. I hope all you readers enjoy this chapter. This is the first ever full lemon I've ever posted and I must say I've found a new respect for anyone who can write a lemon and write them well.

Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Code Geass or any of the lovely characters affiliated with it. I simply borrow them for my own amusement and (hopefully) the amusement of others.

Warnings: Same as the last chapter…um…questionable consent?

Chapter 2: Knight's night

Suzaku's eyes widened as the violet eyed teen's hands resumed their exploration of his body. Slim fingers roamed the knight's chest, circling his nipples and traveling lower towards his navel.

Suzaku hissed as a hot mouth found his neck and his eyes screwed shut from the rush of pleasure coursing through him. He heard himself groan as teeth nipped at his pulse. The raven haired teen began to trail searing kisses down his neck towards his collar bone; his fingers teasing the hem of the knight's white pants.

"Ngh!" The teen smirked as his mouth found its way to the knight's nipple. He let his tongue circle the nub teasingly before taking it in his teeth. The smirk widened when he heard the pleasured gasp that escaped the brunette.

The teen had been informed about his newest client and felt lucky for being able to get this much reaction out of the knight. 'Then again,' the teen thought, 'Judging by the way he's gripping the sheets, maybe I should loosen him up a bit more.' He could feel his darker side rising to the surface.

Suzaku felt a small thrill of panic as the button of his pants was undone. He felt the rough material being pushed down. 'God this is really happening!' was his last thought before a soft hand began to caress him through his boxers. The teen's mouth had reached his navel and Suzaku arched as a hot tongue dipped in teasingly. Emerald eyes flew open as said tongue continued to travel downward.

The knight suddenly pulled away and sat up startling the raven haired teen. The knight tried to catch his breath as he leaned back against the headboard.

"W-Wait…" the brunette gasped out. 'Not this again.' The teen thought. Violet eyes shot emerald ones a look of annoyance. With surprising speed the teen pulled down the knights red boxers down and took him in his mouth.

"Aaahh!" Suzaku gasped as, his head fell back against the headboard. He felt his hand tangle in soft raven colored locks as the teen's head began to bob along his length.

The teen let his tongue sweep across the knight's head forcing another moan of pleasure from the brunette's throat. 'A bit more than I expected.' The teen thought. He took as much of Suzaku's length as he could, stroking what he couldn't reach.

Suzaku's grip tightened as the teen began to fondle his balls. "Oh god!" He moaned as the teen's teeth scraped against him teasingly.

The teen hissed in pain as he was pulled away from his task by the strong hand still fisted in his hair. For a moment he was sure the knight was going to push him away again. At least until he focused on lust filled eyes. He couldn't suppress the thrill of triumph that went through him as the knight crashed their lips together.

Suzaku used his grip on the teen's hair to angle his head to deepen the kiss while his free hand wrapped around the boy's slim waist pulling him closer.

The raven haired teen wrapped his arms around Suzaku's neck. Suzaku ran his tongue across the teen's lips. They parted easily; the teen giving himself over to the knight completely. Suzaku quickly reversed their positions as his tongue explored the teen's mouth.

The teen sighed as his own tongue tangled with the knight's. He ran his hands over Suzaku's shoulders pushing the knights shirt completely off. The need for air finally forced the two apart. Suzaku's mouth moved to the teen's neck as his hands ran down the smooth flesh of the teen's sides before settling on slim hips.

The teen gasped as Suzaku nipped at his throat. The boy's hands began tracing random patterns up and down the knight's back. His body arched as Suzaku's tongue ran along his Adam's apple.

Suzaku drew back as he settled between the teen's legs. He could feel his face flush as he met confused violet eyes.

"What's wrong?" The teen asked breathlessly. Suzaku felt his face grow hotter. He couldn't meet the boy's eyes anymore. He felt the boy wrap his legs around his waist and tangle his hands in his hair forcing him to maintain eye contact.

"I-I don't… I don't have any…" Suzaku's voice trailed off, his face practically burning. The teen's smirk reappeared. He released the knight's chestnut colored locks and trailed one hand beneath a nearby pillow. He handed the still flushed knight a small vile of clear liquid.

"This what you're looking for?" the teen asked. Suzaku could only nod. The teen wrapped his arms around Suzaku's neck, pulling him down for another kiss while the knight uncapped the vile. He could feel the knight relax against him once again. The teen wasn't sure what would scare the knight back into his right mind but he wasn't going to let this minor embarrassing moment ruin everything.

Suzaku coated his fingers in the oil like liquid and let his hand travel between the boy's legs. The teen let out a small hiss as a slick finger circled his entrance. His body trembled as one of the knight's fingers slipped inside him. The teen's hand captured Suzaku's hair once again as the knight's finger began to thrust in and out of him.

Suzaku drew back, watching as violet eyes seemed to loose focus and pale cheeks become flushed. He felt his pulse quicken at the vulnerable expression. He added a second finger and the teen's hand tightened in his hair. Suzaku scissored his fingers and felt them brush something.

"Aaahh!" The teen gasped. His hands moved to Suzaku's shoulders. Suzaku winced slightly as the teen's nails left crescent moons on his skin. Never the less, the knight felt his own darker side rising. He let his fingers brush against that spot again. The teen arched into the knight's touch and a needy sound escaped him.

Suzaku wanted to hear more of those sounds. He forced his fingers deeper inside the boy brushing the spot harder and was not disappointed. Suzaku's mouth returned to the boy's pale throat as his fingers continued to tear erotic, breathy noises from the boy under him.

"A-Aah…aaah…ngh! S-s-stop t-teasing…me." The teen below him panted. He ached again as the knight gave a final thrust of his fingers coaxing a small whimper out of the boy. Suzaku used what was left in the vile to coat his own member before lining himself up with the teen's slick entrance.

He could feel his earlier anxiety returning and as if reading his thoughts he felt the boy's soft hands on his cheeks forcing him to face him. The teen's pale face was dusted with pink and his violet eyes held a silent plea. That look undid him and Suzaku sheathed himself in one swift motion.

The teen's head flew back and his kiss swollen lips parted in a silent cry. His legs locked tighter around the knight holding him in place as his body adjusted to the intrusion. Suzaku shuttered, his breath ragged. It was all he could do not to start thrusting into the tight heat surrounding him.

Finally the teen relaxed around him. The boy moved his hips giving the other permission to move and Suzaku's control snapped. He slowly withdrew from the incredible heat around him only to slam back inside. The teen gasped, his arms wrapped around the brunette's neck. His body trembled as the knight ravaged him.

Suzaku let his tongue travel upward and caress the boy's ear. He shifted finding that special spot inside the boy that had him screaming. The teen writhed under him bucking his hips against the knight's. Suzaku's grip on the teen's hips tightened, his mouth going to the teen's throat nipping and sucking at his pulse. The brunette's hand grasped the boy's erection stroking him in time with his thrusts.

The teen cried out clutching the knight as stars blinded him. Suzaku gasped as the heat surrounding him tightened forcing him over the edge. With a final shutter the brunette pulled out of the raven haired teen and collapsed next to him.

They stayed that way for a few moments, both of their breathing labored. After a bit the knighted pulled the teen against him burying his nose in dark, strawberry scented locks.

"Are you alright?" the knight mumbled. He felt the boy nod against his chest.

"Just fine." The teen replied. The knight chuckled sending small shockwaves through the teen's still oversensitive body.

"Good." The knight said before his arms tightened around the teen pulling him closer for another kiss. With a small gasp the teen realized the knight was already ready for round two.

Sigh… well I hope this chapter was worth the wait. Please tell me what you think. Seriously this is my first full lemon and I really need some feedback. The next chapter is the last and I will be tying up a few loose ends such as who Lulu's employers are. Any guesses?

Thank you to everyone that has reviewed and a special Thank You to Koneko-Hiruka for pointing out the mistakes I made in the last chapter. I hate how small grammar mistakes can throw off a good fic. Feel free to point out any more mistakes you find and I will correct them when I put up the third and final chapter.

Again please feel free to ask if anything was unclear or confusing.


	3. Chapter 3

Here it is! The last chapter for Best Present Ever, at last. Thank you to everyone that still reading this after the lemon and for the positive feedback on my last chapter. Talk about a confidence boost. You have no idea how many times I've tweaked and redone this chapter. I'm still not completely satisfied. Any way I hope you all enjoy.

Chapter 3: Night's End

The first thing Suzaku noticed was the scent. Strawberry seemed to surround him, invading the rest of his senses. The warmth was the second thing he noticed. He couldn't remember the last time he had slept so soundly. He didn't want to move but it seemed military engraving was going to win as his mind and began to clear.

Sitting up his bare body was soon covered in goosebumps as the blankets slid off of him. Hesitantly he snuck a glance to the other half of the bed. Surprisingly the raven haired teen was gone. The brunette ran his hand over the space the boy had occupied. He couldn't have been gone very long. The sheets still held the boys warmth and sweet scent. Suzaku doubted he'd be able forget the scent or the memories associated with it.

The knight felt his pulse quicken as his mind replayed the events of the previous night. His fingertips burned as he remembered caressing flawless, pale flesh. He saw violet eyes, dazed with pleasure, soft mewls and gasps rung in his ears. A muffled noise in the other room drew him out of his memories instantly. 'Is he still here?' the brunette wondered.

Reluctantly Suzaku removed himself from the bed and hissed as his bare feet met cold floorboards. Without much thought he wrapped a nearby robe around himself. The knight was so distracted trying to tie the robe closed he almost tripped over something. Suzaku quickly regained his footing and stooped to pick up the item. It was a soft strip of fabric. Emerald eyes widened in surprise. It was one of the ribbons the teen had been tied up with when he first found him.

Cautiously Suzaku crossed the rest of the room. He followed the sounds into the kitchen. As he suspected, the raven haired teen was there. The teen, currently wearing blue jeans, a faded red jacket, and what looked like a black turtleneck, turned at the sound of Suzaku's approach. The knight was greeted with a smile.

"Good morning." The violet eyed youth said. Said teen was standing next to the granite counter. It looked like he had been staring out of the small window over the sink.

"Morning." Suzaku answered. The knight gasped as he caught sight of the clock. It was almost eleven.

"Don't worry." The teen said reading the knight's reaction, "Gino called, said he covered for you. You don't have to report in until this afternoon."

"Oh. Thanks" Suzaku said with a sigh of relief and sank into a nearby chair at the table. The knight jumped as a loud beep cut through the morning's peace. The teen chuckled and made his way to the coffeemaker.

"Are you always this jumpy in the morning?" he asked. Suzaku chose to ignore the jab and went to the cabinet, taking out two coffee mugs and handing them over to the teen.

"Thanks." The teen said pouring both of them a cup of the steaming, dark liquid. "I helped myself to your shower and kitchen. I hope you don't mind." He said a little nervously as they each took a seat at the nearby table.

"No that's fine." Suzaku said taking a sip of his coffee. "By the way you forgot this." The knight held the ribbon out to the teen and was amused by the small blush that crept its way onto the teen's face.

"Thanks." He said taking the ribbon and putting it in his pocket. "You know those weren't my idea." The boy muttered keeping his eyes firmly fixed on the table in front of him.

"Really?" the knight asked teasingly. Immediately he was pinned by a harsh glare from the other.

"It's true." The boy said, "Gino was the one who insisted on it. I'll say this, though, the man knows his way around a knot."

"Gino?" Suzaku asked "How do you know Gino?" Violet eyes widened in slight surprise. The teen looked away as his blush deepened.

"Well… I'm not supposed to tell you this but…" the teen risked a quick glance at the knight, "He's sort of a… a frequent customer."

"One of your customers?" Suzaku asked surprised at the surge of jealousy he felt at the thought. The teen smiled.

"Oh no. not mine." He said, "Gino only goes there for only one person. I can't tell you who she is, though, she'd kill me." He said. The teen hid a shutter as his mind provided an image of ice blue eyes filled with flames. It was a look that absolutely promised bodily harm.

Suzaku sighed softly with relief. He didn't like the idea of the teen with other people. Still, he couldn't see Gino sneaking into his room and tying the naked teen to his bed. Wait. Naked?

"Where did you get those clothes?" Suzaku asked.

"I had them when I came here." The teen replied, "You didn't think I showed up naked did you?" Suzaku looked away embarrassed. The teen laughed. "You know, for a knight, you're incredibly naive." Suzaku glared at him.

"You lied to me." The knight accused angrily.

"No I didn't." the teen said still smiling, "If you recall I asked if you were going to make me leave."

"What else did you lie about?"

"I told you I didn't lie." The teen insisted, "I just told you what I needed to." Suzaku looked blank. "You're one of those people that go out of their way to help others. I just played on that a bit."

"And you made up that story about your "employers" getting mad at you?" the knight asked. The teen shook his head.

"Are you joking? Sneaking into a government building? Not to mention the client is a knight of the rounds? We're charging your friend a fortune. Of course I'd be punished if I didn't come." Suzaku fell silent.

"Why do you stay with them?" the knight asked, "I mean… if they treat you badly, why don't you leave?"

Now it was the boy's turn to look blank. "Treat me… Oh no!" the teen began to laugh again.

"No." he explained, "Physical abuse is not tolerated at the club. When I said punished I meant they'd probably have me on the cleaning or cooking staff. Don't get me wrong, I like cooking and I'm pretty good at it but for that many people? It gets a bit tiring." 'Well that explains why there weren't any marks on him.' Suzaku thought. He'd seen to that quite thoroughly the previous night.

Suzaku sighed. "I feel like a complete idiot." He said out loud staring up at the ceiling.

"That's fine." The teen said with a chuckle, "You're cute when you're being manipulated." The teen quickly stood and glanced out the window again. He cast a glare at the empty street.

"Who are you waiting for?" Suzaku asked.

"My employers. They said they'd be here to pick me up in ten minutes." The teen glanced at the clock, "Of course that was over half an hour ago." He said irritably.

Now it was Suzaku's turn to laugh. "Are you in that much of a hurry to leave?" The raven haired boy turned back to face the knight. He let his eyes trail over the other taking in the knight's disheveled appearance. Mussed chestnut colored hair, the slightly opened robe exposing part of a perfectly sculpted chest, and deep emerald eyes completely focused on his own fully expecting an answer.

"Not really. No." he said his mouth suddenly dry. The sound of a car screeching to a halt pulled his stare back to the window. He sighed as he spotted a familiar black Mercedes. Suzaku came to stand behind him.

"That's them?" he asked. The teen nodded. From here, the tinted windows obscured his view so he couldn't see the person behind the wheel. Without thinking Suzaku wrapped is arms around the teen's waist and pulled him close.

"Why don't we keep them waiting for a while?" he asked. The teen smiled and turned to brush his lips against the brunette's.

"I'd love to." He said before pressing his lips more firmly against the knights. The teen felt Suzaku's arms tighten and sighed as he pulled back. He gave the brunette an apologetic smile as he broke away.

"Sorry." He said, "I have to go." Suzaku leaned reluctantly against the counter as the boy turned to go.

"W-will I see you again?" he asked softly. The teen paused. He reached into his back pocket and took out a small black card with a dark red, winged symbol on the back ground. Printed on the front was the title "Club Geass" and on the back a single address.

"That's up to you." The teen said, placing the card in Suzaku's hand. Before he could pull away the knight grabbed his hand.

"You never told me your name." his grip relaxed allowing the teen to move away.

"Lelouch." He said as he made his way to the door, "Lelouch Lamperouge."

888888888888 888888888888 888888888888 888888888888

Golden eyes snapped open as a familiar form appeared.

"Witch." The approaching teen greeted the woman leaning against the shiny black vehicle looking positively bored. Said woman simply smirked flipping her long lime green hair over her shoulder.

"Kid." She replied straitening up and brushing invisible dust off her pristine white suit. "It's about time."

"Says the woman forty five minutes late." Lelouch quipped.

"What can I say? Our perception of time has become a bit skewed over the years." Climbing back into the driver's seat she was nice enough to wait for the teen's door to swing closed before pealing off. Lelouch quickly snapped his seatbelt on.

"Have a fun night Lulu?" Asked the third companion. Lelouch met similar lavender eyes in the rearview mirror.

"Surprisingly yes." He answered the tiny blonde in the passenger seat. C.C. grinned as cut across the next lane only just staying under the speed limit.

"Maybe Kallen should play matchmaker more often." She commented.

"How do we know this one wasn't a fluke?" V.V. inquired. Lelouch tuned the two out as they began to discuss possibilities. Still, he wanted to thank Kallen for volunteering him for this assignment. The fiery redhead had practically shoved him out the door with Gino and had fixed him with her signature glare when he tried to protest.

'I wonder when he'll show up.' He thought to himself suspecting the knight was wondering the same. He was right.

End

Finally! The end. Wow my first finished story. Please tell me what you think. Faves are liked. Reviews are loved. Oh and I'm also thinking of another story going through lulu's life at the club and his relationship with Suzaku. It actually gets really complex so I won't start it unless there are people that are going to read it. Please tell me what you think. And a Great Big Thank you to everyone that reviewed. You are the ones that keep me inspired.


	4. Bonus Chapter

Gah! First week of school sucks! Why do text books have to be so expensive? I've been so busy I've hardly had time to work on this. Ranting aside, here is the Bonus chapter, please enjoy ^-^.

Disclaimer: *sigh* Code Geass is not mine nor are any of its characters. As if people didn't already know that.

Bonus Chapter: When we met

"Why do you stay with them?" the knight asked, "I mean… if they treat you badly, why don't you leave?"

'Treat me badly?' Lelouch wondered. He could recall the night he had met C.C. and her little blonde companion V.V. only too well. He had been what? Ten? And Nunally even younger.

00

It was nearly pitch black. The storm clouds that had been hanging overhead all day had finally made good on their threat and rain poured down in a steady rhythm. The dim glow of a nearby street lamp was the only source of illumination.

Only a faint glow reached the narrow alleyway where two small figures hid. The light cast a slight glare on rain slicked raven colored hair. Huddled in the shadow of a rusting dumpster, a small frail looking boy allowed himself to be drenched. He sat crouched over a small bundle cradled in his arms. Wrapped in the ragged blanket he'd been lucky enough to find, was a small girl with ash blonde hair. The older boy was trying to keep the rain from getting the sleeping girl.

The boy however was far from sleep. Despite his age, the boy's mind could rival any college professor's. At the moment his mind was working full speed trying to find a way out of the predicament the two were in.

Going back was completely out of the question. Go back and what? Stay with Schneizel? No, even with Aunt Euphemia there, Schneizel wasn't going to let a couple of kids disturb the quiet life he'd made for himself. He knew Schneizel would just ship them off to separate boarding schools; somewhere overseas, no doubt. Lelouch wasn't going to allow his brother to separate him from Nunally.

Clovis? No. The artist had been out of touch with the family for years. Ever since his confrontation with their father over his sexuality and had been abruptly thrown out. Lelouch almost laughed. 'Don't have to worry about dad now, Clovis.' He thought.

Cornelia? He brought that to a screeching halt. She'd take them back to Schneizel to score points with Euphemia. Besides, who needed to be nagged at for running away the entire way back?

Lelouch carefully went through his options. He went through them again and came up with the same thing- nothing. 'Damn.' He cursed, 'What do we do? I can't let Nunally down. I'm all she's got now, but damn I need help!'

His head snapped up as snow white stilettos stopped in front of him with a harsh clack. The rain that had been pelting him relentlessly now disappeared. His intense violet eyes were met with equally intense gold ones.

The owner of said eyes was also wearing a white business suit. Lelouch recognized her because of her unusual green hair. She had passed by earlier but the boy had only spared her a quick glance and she him. The boy had also noticed a blonde haired boy following her.

Now this woman was holding her umbrella over him. The blonde boy was standing a few feet away looking impatient under his own umbrella. Lelouch could only stare at the woman. If she decided to call the authorities there was no way he could out run her.

"You look like the wrath of god is going to come down on you." The woman stated in an emotionless voice. "Shouldn't a kid like you be at home?" Lelouch was silent. "Cat got your tongue?" she asked. Violet eyes hardened in a glare.

"What does it matter to you?" he asked. He didn't trust this woman.

"It doesn't."She stated in a matter-of-fact way, "You just seem like you could use a hand." She said extending her own hand. Lelouch's eyes widened. His thoughts were spinning and each one was tainted with suspicion. Was this lady for real? Why was she willing to help him?

His thoughts were interrupted when he felt the small girl in his arms shift in her sleep. He glanced down at the girl that had put her trust in him. Even in this dim lighting he could make out her sweet heart shaped face, framed by ash blonde hair. In his mind he could see her deep indigo eyes sparkling with the innocence of youth. Now he could just make out gold dusted eyelashes fluttering slightly as she dreamed. Nunally was counting on him.

Lelouch glanced up at the woman still holding her hand out. He took a deep breath, reached out his own hand, and took it.

00

End

There you have it. I'm sorry this is so short. This was just the flashback I cut out of the last chapter. Please let me know what you think. Was it worth the wait? Again this chapter took a lot of tweaking but I hope you all like it. Please review.

If any one is interested this chapter (or some variation of it) may be used as the first chapter in another fic that's been running around in my head. Should I give it a shot?


End file.
